In communication systems, a goal is to transport information from one physical location to another. It is typically desirable that the transport of this information is reliable, is fast and consumes a minimal amount of resources. One common information transfer medium is the serial communications link, which may be based on a single wire circuit relative to ground or other common reference, or multiple such circuits relative to ground or other common reference. A common example uses singled-ended signaling (“SES”). SES operates by sending a signal on one wire, and measuring the signal relative to a fixed reference at the receiver. A serial communication link may also be based on multiple circuits used in relation to each other. A common example of the latter uses differential signaling (“DS”). Differential signaling operates by sending a signal on one wire and the opposite of that signal on a matching wire. The signal information is represented by the difference between the wires, rather than their absolute values relative to ground or other fixed reference.
There are a number of signaling methods that maintain the desirable properties of DS while increasing pin efficiency over DS. Vector signaling is a method of signaling. With vector signaling, a plurality of signals on a plurality of wires is considered collectively although each of the plurality of signals might be independent. Each of the collective signals is referred to as a component and the number of plurality of wires is referred to as the “dimension” of the vector. In some embodiments, the signal on one wire is entirely dependent on the signal on another wire, as is the case with DS pairs, so in some cases the dimension of the vector might refer to the number of degrees of freedom of signals on the plurality of wires instead of exactly the number of wires in the plurality of wires.
With binary vector signaling, each component or “symbol” of the vector takes on one of two possible values. With non-binary vector signaling, each symbol has a value that is a selection from a set of more than two possible values. The set of values that a symbol of the vector may take on is called the “alphabet” of the vector signaling code. A vector signaling code, as described herein, is a collection C of vectors of the same length N, called codewords. Any suitable subset of a vector signaling code denotes a “subcode” of that code. Such a subcode may itself be a vector signaling code. Orthogonal Differential Vector Signaling codes (ODVS) as described in [Cronie I] are one specific example of a vector signaling code as used in descriptions herein.
In operation, the coordinates of the codewords are bounded, and we choose to represent them by real numbers between −1 and 1. The ratio between the binary logarithm of the size of C and the length N is called the pin-efficiency of the vector signaling code.
A vector signaling code is called “balanced” if for all its codewords the sum of the coordinates is always zero. Balanced vector signaling codes have several important properties. For example, as is well-known to those of skill in the art, balanced codewords lead to lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise than non-balanced ones. Also, if common mode resistant communication is required, it is advisable to use balanced codewords, since otherwise power is spent on generating a common mode component that is cancelled at the receiver.
Additional examples of vector signaling methods are described in Cronie I, Cronie II, Cronie III, Cronie IV, Fox I, Fox II, Fox III, Holden I, Shokrollahi I, and Hormati I.